Secret You Can Never Know
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: TK is secretly in love with Davis, but cant tell him cause he thinks Davis is straight and in love with Kari. So does Davis, That is until he starts having strange thoughts about TK. Now Davis is extremely confused and goes through some really funny and..
1. The Beginning Of A Very Awkward Day

CorruptedGuil: Hey, this is my second story, and for those of you who read my first, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to make a sequel, Sorry again, thou I might later in the future.

Terriermon: Ya right, it took you like half a year or something to get this one started.

CorruptedGuil: This is none of you business, this is Terriermon, him, Renamon and Gatomon are going to be at the beginning of all of my Digimon fics, thou I still don't know if thats a good thing or not, anyway Renamon and Gatomon couldn't make it today, there both sick, well at least thats what I'm telling you. So without further ado, I give you my Fic.

Terriermon: Aren't you forgetting something.

CorruptedGuil: oh yeah, the disclaimer here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other references in this story, only my ideas are mine.

CorruptedGuil: Ha I did the disclaimer, you cant sue me.

Terriermon: Riiight, anyway on with the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

TK-14

Davis-14

Kari-14

Tai-16

Matt-16

Sora-16

Description: TK is secretly in love with Davis, but cant tell him cause he thinks Davis is straight and in love with Kari. So does Davis, That is until he starts having strange thoughts about TK. Now Davis is extremely confused and goes through some really funny and tragic events. And what about Kari, ah I don't really care that much about her.

'Speech'

"Thought" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The one who denies the obvious simply admits the truth"- Unknown

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret You Can Never Know

Chapter 1- The Beginning Of A Very Awkward Day

Ding Dong... Ding Dong....... DIIIIIIINGGGG DOOOONNNGGG!!!!

"I'm Coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." said TK as he went to answer the door. He opened the door and was met with the sight of Davis's back."uh Davis... what are you doing." Davis turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Davis... why are you so happy."asked a very scared TK, Davis is usually happy but this is just plain scary! "I'm happy cause I finally got a date with Kari!!" replied/yelled Davis.

TK stared at Davis like he had just grown two extra heads. He couldn't believe it, Kari actually said yes to him. He was devastated, it was a little known fact but TK was in love with Davis, but never did anything about it since Davis was straight and in love with Kari. TK couldn't take it much longer, he had to get out of there. He did the first thing that came to his mind. "Well..I'm happy for you and all but I got to go to the store to get some groceries."

"Cool, I'll come with you." said Davis. Apparently that didn't work, maybe it would have worked on someone else, but, this is Davis were talking about so of course it didn't, Davis is just to thick headed to know when someone wants to get away with out being rude. But that was one of the things TK liked about him, apparently it made him cute. I don't get it either, TK has strange taste, don't you think.

"i do not have strange taste!" Thats weird, its like TK heard me, but that cant be possible, can it."It can and it is, now who are you and were are you."Hmmm, I guess I'm better off answering him, I am the author, but forget about me and do what I tell you. "fine."Said TK with a pout. Okay, now back to the story.

"Sure that would be....great"replied TK some what reluctantly."I just got to go get some cash". And with that TK made a mad dash for his bed room door, leaving a very bewildered Davis behind. "I wonder whats up with him." Said Davis as he made his way to the couch, and turned the T.V. on.

"What am I going to do, I cant stay alone with Davis, even if its a quick trip to the grocery store.

I cant trust my mouth, who knows what I might say."I knows, but of course I'm not telling. "You are such a dick". Ya go ahead and keep back sassing the author, see what happens. "You wouldn't dare". Oh, Id dare, and by the way, isn't it taking an awfully long time just to get some grocery money, its been like half an hour. " WHAT!!!, Ive been sitting here arguing with you for that long". Apparently, now stop flapping your gums and go in there before he gets suspicious. And with that TK made another mad dash to the living room, He really seems to like mad dashes, or maybe its me, oh well.

Anyway, when TK got to the living room he saw Davis sleeping in front of the T.V.. " Typical. DAVIS WAKE UP!!!." screamed TK in a rather annoying and high pitched voice, that like a women." Hey, my voice is not high pitched." Thats what you think, you don't have to listen to it all day, now enough nonsense, on with the story. Now where were we, ah yes, now I remember.

"AHH!!. what the hell TL, what was that for." " It was to wake you up, and my names not TL, its TK."

" Whatever, are you ready or not." " I'm ready, lets go." And with that the went out the front door off to the grocery store.

When TK and Davis got to the grocery store, TK was already red as a tomato. Why you may ask, well thats rather simple, you see, the whole trip to the grocery store, Davis kept bumping in to TK, banging hands, and Davis also managed to catch TK staring like 5 times. Poor TK. Well any way back to the story(i say that a lot don't I, oh well).

'Were finally here, took us long enough.' Thought TK. " So what do you need from here anyway." Asked Davis. Hearing that, TK went pale. He had no idea what he was going to get, maybe he should have thought this through more. Oh well too late.

" I ...uh...i need...um" and thats when he saw something that might work, potato chips. " I need potato chips, ya thats it". " But you have like a years supply of them in your cabinet." " I do, well thats good that means that i don't have to buy any, come on lets go". And with that TK Graved Davis's hand and made yet another mad dash for the door., but if he had actually looked back he would have seen Davis's face turn bright red with the contact.

To Be Continued.........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: Well that went better then I thought.

Terriermon: I have to admit, it was kinda good, but whats with the whole TK talking to you bits?

CorruptedGuil: I have something planed with that.

Terriermon: What is it?

CorruptedGuil: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Terriermon: So Read And Review Everyone.

CorruptedGuil: If you do I'll give you a cookie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE!!: All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame, make sure you leave some wood, too.


	2. The End Of A Very Awkward Day

CorruptedGuil: Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but my computer was being really moody and didn't want to work.

Terriermon: You do know computers don't have moods, right.

Renamon: But Terriermon, technically we are computers.

Terriermon: No, were data, those are two different things.

Gatomon: Terriermon does have a point. Wow, thats one sentence I thought id never say.

Terriermon: Wait, when did you get here, I thought you were sick.

Gatomon: Its a new invention called medicine, heard of it.

CorruptedGuil: As much as I like the chit chat, and believe me I do, we have a story to get back to. Gatomon, do the disclaimer.

Gatomon: Why do I have to say it.

CorruptedGuil: because I'm the author and you have to do whatever I say.

Gatomon: Fine, CorruptedGuil does not own anything, only the ideas are his. Now on with the story before I do something you wish I didn't do.

CorruptedGuil: Is that a threat?

Gatomon: No

CorruptedGuil: Good, and by the way I still don't know how many chapters this will be. We will have to wait to see.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

TK-14

Davis-14

Kari-14

Tai-16

Matt-16

Sora-16

Description: TK is secretly in love with Davis, but cant tell him cause he thinks Davis is straight and in love with Kari. So does Davis, That is until he starts having strange thoughts about TK. Now Davis is extremely confused and goes through some really funny and tragic events. And what about Kari, ah I don't really care that much about her.

'Speech'

"Thought" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Between that which exists and that which does not is the space called Love."- Unknown

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret You Can Never Know

Chapter 2- The End Of A Very Awkward Day

When we last left TK and Davis, TK was dragging Davis out of the grocery store after making up a really lame excuse for going in the first place. Is it just me, or is TK turning out to be dumber than I originally thought. " Hey, I am not dumb. I'm only doing what you told me!". Is that so, then maybe I'm the dumb one. Any who. Lets get back to the story.

Okay were was I, ah yes, TK was now dragging a beet red Davis back to his house. Its a shame TK didn't notice the internal battle that was going on inside Davis's head. 'Why the hell am I blushing so much, its just TK. Well he does have soft ha- No, Stop right there. I can not be having these thoughts about TK, hes a guy, and I am certainly not gay. I'm in love with Kari...right.'. Aw, poor Davis has a lot on his mind, lets hope his brain doesn't shut down from all this thinking. Now lets see whats up with TK.

TK is walking really fast down the side walk, still dragging a beet- I mean Davis, sorry, he kind of looks like one now. Now most people who are walking at the speed TK is (if you can still call it walking) look at were there stepping, you know so that they don't trip on anything. Well apparently TK didn't get that memo, since hes just looking straight ahead and was NOT watching were hes going. This is something I can really use. "You wouldn't dare". Oh but I do dare.

Since TK wasn't looking were he was going, he ended up tripping over a conveniently placed rock, landing on his back (how I don't know), and since he was still holding Davis's hand he ended up dragging him down with him (did that make any sense). Now normally when something like this happens, the two people that this happened to would just land on each other( now im SHURE that made no sense), but since I'm such an evil person. Davis went down with TK, landing on top of him, smacking there lips together.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Davis wanted to get up, but couldn't seem to do it, something was keeping him there and that was the fact that he was kinda enjoying it. 'Wow, TK's lips are really soft, wait what am I thinking this is TK, ah who cares, its not like anyones watching'. And with that Davis Deepened the kiss. At first TK was surprised, but then he relaxed and began to kiss back. A minute later they pulled apart, both with pink tinting there cheeks. Man they have big lungs. Davis was the first to speak. " I um ..have to go, see ya". And with that Davis made a mad dash for his house. Again with the mad dashes, gees. TK watched Davis's retreating form with a look of confusion on his face. " what just happened". Thats easy, you just kissed Davis, duh. " not now". TK snapped. Fine, TK made his way home, still wondering what had just happened, even though I just told him, what can I say.

Now early when Davis thought that no one was watching, well he was wrong, across the street some one was watching them from a bush. All of the sudden, a crazy looking fan girl with a camera jumped out of the bush and ran away, some were we may never know. Wait a minute, she wasn't who I was talking about. Across the street, Not hiding in a bush, stood Matt with an evil smirk on his face. Oh he was so going to love this.

To Be Continued........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: Well thats it. Sorry its so short. I kinda had a case of writers block. Anyway, what will Matt do with this newly acquired information. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Terriermon: So please read and review. Seriously people, I'm not saying this for my health you know.

CorruptedGuil: Really, could have fooled me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE!!: All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame, make sure you leave some wood, too.


	3. Attack Of The Fangirls

CorruptedGuil: I am so, so Sorry. I had lots of exams, and then my computer died on me, quit literally.

Renamon: How did you do on those exams?

CorruptedGuil: Well I did well on most, but I failed the algebra one. So far the rents don't know yet, but once they do I will lose my computer. So I'm going to try to finish this story soon, ok. If I don't then you'll have to wait, I have no idea how long that will be.

Renamon: Can we get to the story now.

CorruptedGuil: Ok, Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this; I do not own Digimon, if I did TK and Davis would have been together and it would be rated adult if you know what a mean.

Characters:

TK-14

Davis-14

Kari-14

Tai-16

Matt-16

Sora-16

Description: TK is secretly in love with Davis, but can't tell him cause he thinks Davis is straight and in love with Kari. So does Davis, That is until he starts having strange thoughts about TK. Now Davis is extremely confused and goes through some really funny and tragic events. And what about Kari, ah I don't really care that much about her.

'Speech'

"Thought" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quotes this time, maybe next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret You Can Never Know

Chapter 3- Attack of The Fangirls 

Okay, when we last left off. TK and Davis were on there way back from grocery shopping (empty handed I might add) when TK being his clumsy self tripped on a rock resulting in him and Davis kissing. Sadly for those two, they were not alone, matt just happened to be across the street watching (and so was a creepy fangirl with a camera). Oh what chaos is to in sure. Now let's see what Matt is up too.

Matt's POV

' Did I see what I think I just saw'. thought matt. Na I think it was a flying pony.

"Were did that voice come from, ah, I'll just ignore it" . Thought Matt out loud. You will not ignore me, or you will face my rash.

" don't you mean wrath". That too.

" O-Kay, I'm just going to go to Tai's now". Why would you do that? Questioned the possibly insane author.

" It say so right here in the script". Oh, Okay than, be my guest.

And with that Matt went on his way to Tai's. Hey what's that in that bush.

50 Fangirls come out of the bush all at once (don't ask me how).

"Attack!!!!" yells one in the front. And with that they all charge at me. Wait what did I say. Reads script again with wide eyes. Holds up a sign saying help, and is then trampled by stampeding fangirls.

End Scene (so I don't die)

Commercial Break appears in bold letters, then shows a hospital bed with me in it.

"Hi every buddy, before I continue, id like to say that that last scene really hurt. So I bought this new spray called fangirl repellent. ( holds up bottle with none broken arm) if this stuff works then I should never have to go through that torture again." Sprays self with bottle.

A distant rumbling can be heard in the distance. Then the hospital door is slammed open, with a huge group of fangirls behind it.

" wait this stuffs supposed to repel them not attract them" looks at bottle again and sees the label peel off to show the words fangirl attraction spray. Holds up another sign that says "mother" on it, then is trampled by yet another stamped of fangirls.

End Scene

I have No Idea why I made that commercial, maybe I am insane. Oh well. Now back with matt.

Matt rings the door bell . No Answer. He rings It Again. Still No answer. Matt gets fed up and just opens the door with the key Tai gave him (why didn't he do that in the first place. XD)

Matt looks around but can't see anything, But hears a snoring that can wake the dead( seriously I think I see my dead dog over there. XD)coming from the couch. Matt cautiously approached said couch for fear of a deadly beast. When he got there and saw what was on the couch he almost fainted, not from fear, but from exasperation. On the couch was not a sleeping beast, but a sleeping Tai.

'I should have known' Thought Matt. Yeah, You should have, this is Tai were talking about.

He made his way to the kitchen and filled a rather big bucket with water. He then made his way to the sleeping Tai were, when he got there, dumped it all over him. This in turn woke Tai with so much force Tai ended up falling off the couch and landing on his butt, quit Hard a might add.

" WHAT THE HELL MATT!!!!" Yelled Tai. I mean who can blame him, that's gotta hurt.

" I had to wake you up you dult" Replied a smirking Matt. " now shut up, I have something really important to tell you. We need to get TK and Davis Together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: OHHH cliffhanger, please ignore how short this is, but I wanted to get you something since I took so long, this may just be a filler, but it is very important, trust me. And that Commercial, I don't know why I did that, I was bored. Well till next time, I'm CorruptedGuil.

Renamon: And I'm Renamon

Both: See yeah next time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE!!: All flames will be used to heat up my house, so if you want to flame, make sure you leave some wood, too.


End file.
